Chapter 17 Banquet of Sakura Fall
Banquet of Sakura Fall is the seventeenth chapter in Volume 1 of the story mode in Love Nikki. Plot Nikki, Momo, Bobo and Kimi arrive to the Apple Federation, with the goal of rescuing Kimi's kidnapped father Schiller. Still, they find out that there'll be an exhibition and an auction intended to sell a beautiful and extremely pricey gown named the White Blossom: the most valuable work of Chairman Schiller, which he specifically designed for Kimi's late mother Lady Crescent, and hasn't even been exhibited after the lady's death 12 years ago. Of course, the group cannot let this pass! And with the help of Joe, who managed to barely avert being kidnapped with Kimi's father, they decide to infiltrate the auction itself and see what's actually going on. But then, three mysterious persons step in: one of them is Kimi's mysterious (and apparently antagonistic) childhood friend Reid, the second is the beautiful and ambitious model Hiber, and the other is the Phantom Thief themself! Stages 17-1 Gossip * Possible Drop: Winter Love-Top (Maiden), Noble Identity (Princess) * Style: Simple, Pure * Key Words: Apple daily attire * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool Nikki and her friends arrive at the train station at Welton, and are accosted by a newspaper vendor selling a manual of the best places to visit. When they tell him they are busy, he presses on, telling them about the White Blossom Banquet being held by Reid and Charles. This worries Kimi, but Bai Yongxi passes by and overhears the encounter, telling them that it could not possibly be the case, as the White Blossom hasn't been seen in public for twelve years. 17-2 Eris' Kiss * Possible Drop: Warm Winter Partner (Maiden), Morning Hairpin (Princess) * Style: Seek Painting Teacher * Key Words: classical art teacher * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, European They discuss the auction and whether or not it could be legitimate. Kimi reveals that before she was rescued by Orlando, she heard her kidnappers mention the Eris' Kiss, a precious diamond that was used as the key to the treasury where the White Blossom was kept. She tells the story of the White Blossom dress and how her father designed it for her deceased mother, creating a legendary night in Welton. 17-3 Shadow on Brick Street * Possible Drop: Warm Winter Satchel (Maiden), Blue Bird (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: cute animal costume * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Pet Kimi brings the group to Joe's art gallery, where he is gone into hiding. He takes the girls (and Momo) in and explains that he had a date in that fateful night, which saved him from being captured and let him retreat to a safer place. While Kimi and Joe discuss the changes to the Apple Federation Apparel Group, Bobo, Nikki, and Momo look at Joe's art gallery... 17-4 Nobleman Style * Possible Drop: London Holiday-Day (Maiden), The Guide (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: menswear for the banquet * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Unisex Kimi tries to convince Joe to get her an invitation to the banquet, and Joe tries to tell her it's a trap. He asks Nikki to back him up, and Nikki agrees with him, telling Kimi that she should go in her place. Kimi compromises: Nikki will attend as her date, and Kimi will go in disguised as a man. Joe agrees to get them invitations, feeling better with Nikki planning to attend. 17-5 Bright Stars * Possible Drop: Sunny Holiday-Day (Maiden), Eternal Flower (Princess) * Style: Seek Little Sorceress * Key Words: forest witch costume * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Fairy The group arrives at the banquet, and Sofia spots them almost immediately, coming over to talk to Nikki. However, Kimi's boy disguise holds up to Sofia and her dance partner. 17-6 A Dangerous Person * Possible Drop: Easy Holiday-Day (Maiden), Glorious Blossom Sachet (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Mature * Key Words: evening gown * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool Charles and Reid give a speech at the banquet, in which they speak of the Apple Apparel Group's accomplishments. Reid asks if Kimi is there, and Charles says that she and her father are vacationing abroad. The beautiful model Hiber also catches Momo's attention, and they discuss her and Reid's behavior. 17-7 A Gentle Past * Possible Drop: Warm Winter Earrings (Maiden), Change, Words of Morning (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Pure * Key Words: gentle lady's costume * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm The items up for auction and the White Blossom is displayed. Kimi becomes very sad upon seeing the dress, one of her parents' treasures and a symbol of their love, for the first time in twelve years. 17-8 Situation at the Auction * Possible Drop: Puberty-Pink, Black Secret (Maiden), Travel Gloves, Golden Silver Fairy Tale (Princess) * Style: Mature, Elegance * Key Words: a strong and powerful president * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool The auction begins, but the prices do not rise very high. Kimi says this is because a buyer that usually attends is not there, and when he is there he bids very highly. Since he is not there, she cannot tell who is striving to buy the treasures of the Apple Apparel Group no matter the cost. She asks Nikki to bid highly on designs that she things would sell well. A cheongsam is put up for auction. A businessman questions its legitimacy, but Nikki explains the story behind the historical cheongsam. She bids high, prompting the businessman to bid higher, and Bai Yongxi bids the highest and wins it. Hiber is impressed by Nikki's taste and comes over to meet her and have a quick styling battle, but Reid cuts in shortly after, asking Kimi for a dance. She has no choice but to accept. 17-9 To Disperse Love Songs * Possible Drop: Warm Winter Love-Shoe, Comfortable Shoes (Maiden), Princess Morning, Time Direction (Princess) * Style: Seek Federal Policewoman with a Gun * Key Words: equip a Federal rifle * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Office Kimi and Reid dance together, and partway through, Kimi's hair ribbon falls out. Reid takes the opportunity to kiss her (allegedly to make sure that no one will see her face and therefore realize who she is), the crowd looking on in shock since they believe she is a man. Just then, a crash sounds and the lights go out. When they come back on, the White Blossom has been stolen. Kimi leaves Reid and after her friends make sure she is okay, and they apprehend the thief with Hiber's hint. Though they do not know it, the thief is actually Sofia in her Phantom Thief ''persona. Nikki battles Sofia dressed as a policewoman, but she uses a skill named ''Heart Snatcher to switch their scores. Nikki tries again with a policewoman's gun which counters the skill and wins the duel, but Sofia still gets away. NOTE: The player will automatically lose the first duel, since Heart Snatcher lets them switch scores with Nikki. This will happen even if they have the Dress and the Shoes of the Federal Policewoman Target Suit. After this loss, two side-stories will be unlocked and they'll give the player what's needed to craft the Federal Police Gun item, which allows Nikki to win the second styling battle. 17-S1 Cloud Delicacy * Possible Drop: Relaxing Holiday-Day, Winter Love-Bottom (Maiden), Travel Cloak, Morning Vine (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: Cloud festival costume * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm, Chinese Classical Momo spots a restaurant and convinces Nikki to go over and see. There are many decorations and guests, and they wonder about this before Lu Yinian spots them and comes over. They find out that she opened a restaurant in Welton too, and that they are celebrating because Zhong Lizi retook Cloud City. Since the restaurant is so busy, they offer to help Lu Yinian. 17-S2 Educated Timi (9) * Possible Drop: Clover-Pink, Simple Headband (Maiden), Desert Trip, Crow Head Sock (Princess) * Style: Pure, Cute * Key Words: pure and cute school uniform * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Preppy While serving customers at Lu Yinian's restaurant, Momo delivers juice to Timi, and Timi spots him and says hi. They ask her what she's doing in Apple, and she reveals she's working for the Amphithea magazine Magic Star and visiting her senior on the weekends. 17-S3 Dangerous Servant * Possible Drop: Rosemary-Black, Blue Earrings (Maiden), Veil of Morning, Morning Geta (Princess) * Style: Cute, Gorgeous * Key Words: sweet maidservant costume * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Maiden Nikki and her friends also see Lisa working as a hostess next door to Lu Yinian's restaurant. Extra Content 17-Side Story 1 The Lost Oracle Nikki runs across Starlet, who is lost as usual. She expresses regret over not being able to help them with Cloud City, and says that in the meantime she has gotten a job with Amphithea News as a horoscope writer. However, she can't find the building, and Nikki and her friends help her find it. The editor-in-chief says they had worried something bad had happened to her and gave a thank-you note for helping to find Starlet. 17-Side Story 2 The Famous 4 Noblemen?! While outside the White Blossom Banquet, Nikki overhears a conversation between Bai Yongxi and a man named Jia Yuanbao. Bai Yongxi gives Jia Yuanbao a police badge, and takes Yuanbao's invitation to the banquet when he isn't looking, using it to get in. Feeling bad for Yuanbao, Nikki gives him an extra invitation, and he gratefully exchanges it for the police badge. 17-Side Story 3 Cloud City's Big Win At Lu Yinian's restaurant, Nikki asks about Zhong Lizi's occupation of Cloud City, and Lu Yinian explains what happened. Bai Yongxi cuts in, saying that without Zhu Ruosheng's help and League Till's poor cooperation, he couldn't have done it. They are offended on behalf of their friend Lizi, but Lu Yinian tells Bai Yongxi that they are friends of Bai Jinjin. He warms up to them, asking them to sit and have a drink with him. 17-Side Story 4 Peak Ceremony While sitting and talking together, Bai Yongxi thanks Nikki and her friends for looking after Bai Jinjin and reveals why he is in Apple: he is there to buy clothes for her since her father won't let her leave the house. Bobo expresses jealousy of Bai Jinjin. Bai Yongxi soon leaves in order to go to a styling summit between the Great Four Families Of Cloud. Target Suits The alert was sounded in Welton District. Catch the phantom thief and take back White Blossom! * Federal Policewoman - Whole chapter, plus Stage 17-9 itself (Dress and Shoes) * Iris in Painting - Stage 17-2 (Dress and Shoes) * Wood Witch - Stage 17-5 (Dress and Shoes) Category:Chapter 17 Banquet of Sakura Fall Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1